The Hole in the Heart
by phalanges
Summary: <html><head></head>Teaser/Spoiler do 6x22 - The Hole in the Heart.</html>


Essa fanfic é um spoiler/teaser do que vai (ou pode) acontecer no **6x22** _"The Hole in the Heart"_

É **One-shot**. Mas eu posso postar outro capítulo algum dia. :P

**Os personagens não me pertencem. :(**

Espero que gostem. :)

* * *

><p>Já era quase 01h30 da manhã quando Brennan levantou. Ela pegou o celular e ligou para Booth, sem se importar com o horário.<p>

- Booth – Ele atendeu com uma voz sonolenta.

- Booth, aqui é Brennan. Desculpe te ligar essa hora, mas eu preciso te ver.

- O que aconteceu, Bones? – Booth já tinha se levantado da cama em um pulo e estava colocando a sua calça.

- Por conta do caso de hoje, eu não consigo dormir. Já tentei de tudo, mas sempre eu vejo aquilo de novo. A morte de um dos nossos estagiários, a bala que foi destinada para você... – Brennan não conseguiu mais falar, começou a chorar baixinho.

- Bones, eu estou passando ai para te buscar, você vai dormir comigo. – Booth ouviu Brennan dizer algo, mas ele desligou.

O dia de hoje havia sido super doloroso para todos. Eles investigaram a morte de um homem que possivelmente estava na lista de Broadsky. Broadsky resolveu se vingar de Booth de uma vez por todas. Quando ele iria atirar em Booth, um estagiário passou na frente de Booth e o acertou em cheio. Booth conseguiu atirar em Broadsky, que morreu na hora. Booth tentou reanimar o estagiário, mas, ele não resistiu.

Booth olhava para Brennan, e via lágrimas caindo sem cessar do rosto de sua parceira. Ele, sem dizer nada, limpou algumas lágrimas e a abraçou.

Cam estava ao lado do estagiário enquanto Hodgins abraçava Angela, que esta não parava de chorar.

Booth chegou o mais rápido que pode ao apartamento da Brennan. Brennan abriu a porta e se deparou com um Booth sonolento e preocupado.

- Bones, vem aqui. – Booth a puxou e a abraçou.

Brennan não tentou se soltar. Era daquilo que ela estava precisando. Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar para Booth. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

- Ele salvou sua vida, Booth. – Ela limpou o rosto com as mãos e continuou a olhar seu parceiro.

- Era para ter sido eu, Bones. Era para ter sido eu... – Booth não teve tempo de falar mais nada.

Brennan o abraçou, fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele. Eles ficaram muito tempo sem dizer nada. Não foi preciso dizer nada naquele momento. Era tudo o que eles precisavam. Consolo.

Booth se afastou, pegando a mão de Brennan e indo em direção ao corredor.

O percurso até o apartamento de Booth foi feito em silêncio. Até Booth perguntar sobre a Angela e os outros.

- Ela ainda está em choque, não é? – Booth perguntou, olhando para Brennan.

- Sim. Todos estão. Mas eu acho que a Cam está mais abalada com a morte dele. – Brennan não olhou para Booth, olhou para a janela vendo a chuva que caia.

Chegando ao apartamento, Booth entregou uma blusa dele para ela vestir enquanto ele arrumava o sofá para ele dormir.

- Booth, se você dormir no sofá, você vai amanhecer com uma tremenda dor nas costas. – disse Brennan, enquanto chegava mais perto dele.

- Eu não me importo, Bones. Durma na minha cama. Não tem problema. – Booth olhou para ela, enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Bones se aproximou e sentou no sofá perto dele. Ela estava segurando a camiseta de Booth que ele deu para ela dormir.

- Booth, se você dormir no sofá, vai fazer mal para você. Durma comigo. – disse Brennan, enquanto ela se levantava para se trocar.

- Bones, eu já disse que não me importo e... Espere. Você quer que eu durma com você? Tem certeza? – Booth se colocou de pé, olhando para Brennan.

- Tenho Booth. Eu não quero que você estrague suas costas por minha causa. E eu não quero dormir sozinha. – disse Brennan, indo ao banheiro para se trocar.

Depois que se trocou, encontrou com Booth sentado na cama e se controlando para não rir.

- Qual é a graça? – Brennan foi caminhando em direção a cama, se sentando ao lado dele.

- Nada. – disse Booth, rindo alto. – Você ficou linda com a minha blusa. – Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo da Brennan atrás da orelha dela.

- Você vai dormir comigo? – Brennan olhava sério para ele.

- Vou, Bones. – disse Booth, se deitando na cama e chamando-a.

Brennan se deitou ao lado de Booth. Ele passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, esperando que ela falasse algo ou tirasse as mãos dele, mas ela não o fez. Ela sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Eu fiquei com medo de te perder. – disse Brennan, com lágrimas nos olhos e alisando o rosto de Booth.

- Shh, você não vai me perder nunca, Bones. Eu vou estar aqui sempre ao seu lado. – Booth a puxou para um abraço longo.

Ele ouviu Bones chorar baixinho e se afastou para olhá-la.

- Hey... – Booth se inclinou para ficar mais perto dela e sentiu a respiração pesada de sua parceira.

Eles ficaram se olhando por minutos que pareciam horas. Booth viu medo e preocupação nos olhos de Brennan. A necessidade que ele tinha de confortar essa mulher e protegê-la foi tão grande que o levou a fazer o que ele fez.

Booth encostou seus lábios nos lábios de Brennan e a puxou para um beijo suave e demorado. Brennan não se afastou. Pelo contrário, intensificou mais o beijo. Eles não sabiam se o que estavam fazendo era o certo naquele momento. Booth parou de beijá-la e se afastou um pouco.

- Me desculpe Bones. Eu não devia ter me aproveitado do momento. – disse Booth, olhando preocupado para sua parceira.

- Booth, você não se aproveitou do momento. Eu iria te beijar de qualquer modo. – disse Brennan, chegando mais perto e sussurrando no ouvido de Booth. – Eu quero você, comigo. Hoje e sempre.

- V-Você tem certeza? – Booth olhou para Brennan e chegando mais perto.

Brennan encostou sua cabeça no peito de Booth e alisou o tórax nu de seu parceiro.

- Sim. – disse Brennan, sem olhar para ele. – Mas vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã. Você precisa dormir Booth. Eu também. Amanhã vamos ter um dia cheio.

Booth puxou Brennan para um beijo rápido e depois colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Brennan.

Brennan não demorou a dormir. Era daquilo que ela precisava. Proteção, carinho, consolo.

Eles teriam que conversar sobre o que aconteceu amanhã. E Booth esperava que isso fosse realmente verdade. Que ela não tivesse dito aquilo por causa do que aconteceu hoje. Mas, ele sabia que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Que ela não iria se aproveitar dele. Que ela o queria, com ela. Protegendo-a, consolando-a.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim! :P<strong>


End file.
